In a wide variety of contexts, signal transmission systems are required to generate, amplify, and transmit non-constant envelope signals having a significant peak-to-average power ratio. For efficient amplification, it is often desirable to reduce a transmitted waveform's peak-to-average power ratio by signal processing prior to application to a power amplifier. Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) signals are one example of signals that have a non-constant envelope, and crest factor reduction (CFR) techniques are often applied to such signals to reduce signal peaks prior to amplification. Unfortunately, conventional CFR techniques can introduce a significant amount of in-band noise to the signal being transmitted. It would be advantageous to apply crest factor reduction to a non-constant envelope signal without adding substantial in-band noise to the signal.